mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Top Users/Archive 1
You may want to try this: This could help find users, it also looks nice I think. 00:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I add that later, first the basics.-- 00:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :You made a mistake German, I do not have 47% on user and talk pages. 01:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I check again and give me 47.9% if is wrong give me the right number.-- 02:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wow You have more edits than fb100zs. -- 03:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Long time ago I get more than FB100Z. 03:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::That's believable... You had 716 more than him when I first joined I believe.-- 03:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Would i be classified as a top user because I have 600 something edits?-- 07:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, as soon as the server updates. Ajraddatz ::yeah I'm now number 10!!!!-- 15:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :In my top users I'm who updates. 16:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :oh... sorry about that.-- 16:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Wy sorry? 16:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Because i updated myself. but never mind I saw the top.-- 02:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Delta43 Hi German77, I just noticed that you put Delta43 on your list as banned. They weren't banned, they decided to retire. Hope this helps some! 01:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, and sorry for undoing this edit. My mistake. 01:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :sorry for the mistake.-- 01:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Me too? Hey could I help? If so... Please tell me what to do. -- 23:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok you need to maintain update the table did you want a Excel program to make it easy(if is a yes give me you email) to send it. If you don't like it you can make a better style. 23:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) umm I am not aloud to give out my email. Could you upload it somewhere? -- 23:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey how do you get the mainspace points? (what is the formula.) -- 04:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Exel How do you upload it?-- 11:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) % in User and talk space? Is this Main talk, User, and User Talk together? Or just User and User talk? Just User and User talk.-- 20:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I'll be doing an update now. 20:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I made an excel thing to due that just give me your email.-- 20:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) New Formula I'm not saying the current formula is bad, it's just...too simplistic. It doesn't take into account image uploaders, template geeks, project organizers, ... and some User talk edits are quite important, so User talk should not subtract from the overall score as heavily as User. And what about vandals? What happens when a person with zero user and user talk edits shows up on the list ( \infty points?) Here's a possible solution: P = \left\lfloor\frac{2M + T + P}{2U + K + 1}\right\rfloor \cdot (3 - (W + 3B)) I'm not saying this is it, but it's a rough outline of what I think would be a legitimate system. M is mainspace, T is template, P is project, U is user, K is user talk, W is warnings on talk page, B is number of blocks. 19:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Could you put me in? 19:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :It's a wiki! You don't need to ask anyone before doing this as far as I know. 19:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::No asking required. 21:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Forum Count? Maybe points should be Main / User, Usertalk, and Forum? That way the Forum:Count to 1000 may boost editcounts, but decreases points. 13:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) take out take me off the list!--[[User:Givemeclicks345|'Givemeclicks345']][[User talk:Givemeclicks345|''' talk ]] ''' 14:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok I removed you. But I don't know why you would not want to be on here. -- 03:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well he quit.-- 12:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Update Can someone update my stats or show me how to update my stats? thanks 11:15, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I will update them.-- 12:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) All of the edit counts are here: }} The formula for the points is here. Hope it helps. -- 12:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) images It is good idea to add file space in the top users?-- 03:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it is.-- 13:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) German77's "ownership" Wikis being a community project, German77's apparent declaration of "ownership" of this page doesn't seem to be in the spirit of the wiki. 03:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Also, please change Were everyone can edit to Where everyone can edit :P Ajraddatz Talk 03:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Better to remove "Where everyone can edit" in the first place. Isn't that true for MLNWiki itself? (Not including protected pages, which are protected for a particular reason.) 03:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with FB100Z, this page should not have German's name as the owner of the page unless he wishes to put it in his namespace. I also question the usefulness of the page. I would rather encourage all users to add and enhance the site and not make it into some kind of contest. Of course maybe I feel at a disadvantage now that I am an admin and more and more of my posts are ending up in the talk pages :( 05:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll take partial responsibility for this. This page was in German's mainspace, however he asked me if he could move it to mainspace, and I agreed it would (somewhat) benefit the wiki. I then made a link on the side bar with "Featured Users (German77's)". Gradually, it's become more of a part of the wiki, to the point where we may have to consider its ownership, whereas before it was solely maintained by German. ::P.S. I feel for you Nitecrew, I'm doing my best too :P (+1 edit to project talk) 08:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like we should ask German77 what he wants to do with the page. Does he feel strongly that his name should be attached to it as the creator? If so it should go back into his namespace. If not we leave it in the main namespace and remove references that indicate German77 owns the page. 16:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I just put my name because I'm the creator. Feel free to remove it.-- 05:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Help Am I allowed to move my username from the hidden list of users up to in the table?? 23:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, go ahead :) 00:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. 00:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Can you do it for me?? I tried in the Source mode, but when I saved, it didn't show correctly. All the percentages are there, so no calculations required, except my points. Never mind, figured it out. Update Someone needs to update this. Also what if we merged this with the names page? 01:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Add Myself? can I add my self? Please respond :You can add yourself if you want. I have just marked the entire article for deletion as it has not been updated for almost a year. 02:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC)